legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 June 2016
06:35 Hey Lav! 06:39 hey alex o/ 06:40 so uhh, what do you think about "the end"? :'( 06:40 What's up? 06:41 oh I'm fine xP 06:41 Eh, I mean I'm sad yeah. 06:41 If it weren't for the game I wouldn't have met and mades some good friends. 06:41 I had fun earlier on, playing with people, wish I had taken more pics, but right now, I just don't find it fun. 06:42 I saw Yada online in-game a few mins ago, but he was just standing there :P 06:42 honestly, this game... I only knew it existed from a Ninjago story... it mentioned LEGO Minifigures Online, then looked it up to see if it's true :P 06:43 Yeah, if I'm not playing with someone, it's just not fun. I've wanted to get on to work on glows, but I can't bring myself to do it. I want to play, but when I get on, I feel like doing something else. 06:43 I feel ya 06:43 Haha, I don't even remember how I found out. Maybe the magazine. 06:43 Which you don't get paper copies now.... 06:43 oh, they stopped the paper copies? bummer... 06:44 I remember seeing LU in the LEGO Magazine, thought it looked fun, but never played. 06:44 I think they have, haven't gotten one in ages. 06:44 LMO made an appearance in a Boy's Life magazine too. 06:45 really, panic is my LMO MVP, he got me into the wiki, he helped me getting chicken guy, he was on almost the same time I was on (fun fact, we were in the same timezone) :P 06:45 helped me with* 06:45 Haha, yeah, Panic is the first person I met in-game. 06:45 I think he's how I found out about the wiki too. :P 06:45 I'd see him, Red, and someone else playing all the time while I'm soloing it. :P 06:46 I played solo through mythology world I think. 06:46 But now he's disappeared... 06:47 I soloed pirate and medieval (finishing the jester was my biggest accomplishment), space some ppl helped, myth soloed all except underworld :P 06:47 yeah, wonder where he went... 06:47 froz isn't active much cus of his finals, and he's becoming a senior this upcoming year... :P 06:48 Yeah, I might have had people I don't know help me out every now and then, but... 06:48 Oh, gotcha. Froyo probably won't be around much then. :P 06:49 I didn't even play with Wyn until earlier this year I think. Just talked on MBs, then here, then I finally saw her in-game. xD 06:49 First time I played with Purple, I helped her get a record in LC, that was forever ago... :P 06:49 I only knew wyn from here, I saw her on LMBs, but never really talked :P 06:49 Haha, we talk pretty often now. xD 06:50 first time with vroom: he got a 3 day membership during winter pass, so I grinded winter pass for forever until he got santa xP 06:50 Haha, I don't remember many times with Zoomy... :/ 06:50 he just friended me and we went together, even tho I barely knew him at the time 06:50 I actually don't remember much about playing with people, which is why I wish I had taken pics. 06:51 all my pics are on my old PC, forgot to transfer them ;-; 06:51 Aw man, that stinks... 06:51 11 days left till 2 year anniversary...:P 06:51 I really can only remember a few times....That run with Purple and some other people, "Guarding" Purple, and doing MT with Wyn. :P 06:52 I can't find out when I started now. xD 06:52 I started first day of Open Beta, and I had one of the shortest waits for the OB to come out, I only knew about it in mid-may xD 06:53 Yeah, i remember signing up for Open Beta. 06:53 Then I remember the countdown thing. xD 06:53 yeah xP 06:53 I'm trying to figure out how people find out about these games so early and manage to get into closed beta... :P 06:54 I did get into last phase closed beta, but only noticed one month into open beta .-. 06:55 Oh...You know how they find out about them though? :P 06:55 Because I'd like to get into the next one if it happens. :P 06:56 how they find about it? ask sim, he's the one with all the abnormal yet SUPER trustworthy sources >.> 06:56 Lol, Star too. xD 06:56 Never see Sim, Star is an occasional might catch him on maybe. :P 06:56 true, so true :P 06:56 But he's done with LEGO games like this I think... 06:57 honestly, I hope LU, LOCO and LMO were enough "to learn from" mistakes :P 06:57 Yeah, i hope so. 06:57 They have a system going though. 06:57 Or pattern rather 06:58 what system/pattern? :P 06:58 I don't know if you've noticed, but everytime there's a game about to be closed, there's another one that's in the making. 06:58 you have a point... 06:58 Don't know how close LU and LOCO were, but LOCO was closing down right before LMO started. 06:58 LMO is now closing down, while Worlds is in the making. 06:59 LOCO closed down June 1 2014, LMO started June 17 that same year... :P 06:59 So my guess is that in a year, they'll probably be working on another one, if they aren't already, but who knows. 06:59 Well, you could play LMO open beta while LOCO was still going. 07:00 I was so hype for LMO, couldn't wait for it to start. Ditched LOCO right when LMO came out. :P 07:00 wait, did LOCO close down June 1 2014 or 2015? :P 07:00 I knew absolutely nobody in LOCO, though I do remember playing with a few people... 07:00 2014? :P 07:00 BRB 07:01 I only managed to play on the EU server, cus I'm not in neither NA nor EU, but my iPad managed to join the EU servers (strangely), so I only played on EU on iOS :P 07:04 Haha 07:05 I guess it was pretty fun now that I think about it, but I mean playing alone got boring I guess. :P 07:05 And I was waiting for those new areas to open up. 07:05 I was hoping for the fire vs ice to be released into the game, but... :P 07:06 Haha, I can remember images of places in game, but nothing more really... :P 07:06 I wonder if I ever played with anyone on the MBs. 07:06 One thing that bothered me though was the chat system, I didn't like it at all. xD 07:06 which other LEGO theme do you think will be created into an MMO next? :P 07:07 I don't know, I agree with other people that Ninjago would be pretty sweet. :P 07:07 I'm placing my bets on either Ninjago or Ultra Agents :P 07:07 with Ninjago, well, storyline is actually pretty deep, and you also have TONS of elements now :P 07:08 Don't spoil anything for me, I've only seen up to the tournament of elements. xD 07:08 And who knows, maybe I'll start watching it again. xD 07:08 with UA, you already have the many bosses + a final boss, and you can have the main agents as NPCs while you customise your own agent :P 07:08 I wouldn't say Ultra agents for an MMO. I can see it as a console game, but not MMO 07:09 Hm, true. 07:09 when I said tons of elements, I did mean the tournament :P 07:09 Yeah, what season is that? Like 3? And there's 7...So many. :P 07:09 They could do so much with Ninjago with all those seasons. 07:09 tournament is season 4, it finished season 6 :P 07:10 Whoa, one idea lasted two seasons? :P 07:10 The last episode I watched, all the ninja's were riding their dragons to ninjago city. :P 07:10 oh no, tournament was season 4, the series finished at 6 :P 07:11 but then season 7 is rumored to be titled "Revenge of the Villains" of smth similar :P 07:11 and there's an expected movie in 2017/18 07:11 Lol, sounds like the last season to me. :P 07:12 yeah, season 7: cole is the main ninja :P 07:12 season 4 was kai, 5 was nya, 6 was jay xP 07:12 To be honest, I was a little upset when Lloyd got to be the green ninja... :P 07:12 Zane was 3 right? 07:12 yeah 07:12 Lloyd was 2, all 4 of them were 1 :P 07:13 Yeah, well maybe I should get caught up, since I don't have any other tv shows to watch now... 07:14 if Ninjago was an MMO, reaching tournament of elements should be the unlocking point of PvP <3 07:14 Yeah, true. 07:14 That's be pretty sweet. 07:14 IF it were done right... 07:15 I think you should get full customization of your character. 07:15 I hope we get that :P 07:15 Ohhhh, just rememberd... 07:15 and like, a selection between 10 elements? :P 07:15 Might not happen. 07:15 why not? ;-; 07:15 Yeah, or you get to select a main element, and a secondry element or something like that. 07:16 Cause there's a mobile game that's kinda centered on Ninjago. 07:16 It's only released in Asia or something like that right now. 07:16 there is? what's it about? o.o 07:16 It's been forever since I've researched it...Finding it now. :p 07:17 I think it's an RPG 07:18 ooh :p 07:19 https://community.lego.com/t5/LEGO-VIDEO-GAMES/Upcoming-Mobile-LEGO-RPG-by-NEXON/td-p/12629173 07:21 yay :o :P 07:21 I have this asian app store downloaded just in case, time to check it :P 07:22 xD 07:24 nothing ;-; 07:24 Nothing on the TT website about it. 07:27 Hi :-) 07:28 hey fusion o/ 07:28 Hey Fusion 07:29 yay my chat is working :-D 07:30 For LMO? 07:30 do u have a suggestion for a good adventure game to play online? 07:30 no the chat here lol 07:30 what I found http://www.christiantoday.com/article/new.lego.ninjago.rpg.coming.soon/46497.htm :P 07:30 chat on LMO will never work again. 07:31 Yeah, I know, that's why I was wondering. 07:31 adventure game? umm, you could check out Elsword/Spiral Knights? :P 07:31 Haha, yeah, i found that article too Lav. :P 07:31 oops bumped my self off. 07:33 I doubt it's gonna be very good though to be honest Lav. :P 07:33 it has to be, I need something to play ;-; 07:34 and besides, I checked Nexon's website, it has ~10 MMOs o.o 07:34 Lol, ever considered LEGO Worlds? xD 07:34 I know the feeling ~sigh~ 07:35 lego worlds... my dad won't buy me anything online until a GREAT report in 7 days so... :P 07:35 I tried it once when it was in beta. had no chat, and no quests then. has it improved? 07:35 Oh, gotcha Lav. :P 07:35 Eh, I haven't played it in forever Fusion. It's not multiplayer YET, but it will be. 07:36 I think they have been saying that for about a year now :-/ 07:37 Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it'll get it. 07:37 I don't think it's been fully released, or maybe it has I don't know. 07:37 you know what's annoying about researching info about game development? :P 07:37 i have no idea. 07:37 a game's* 07:37 But it's with T&t, so I believe them when they say they're gonna ad it. :P 07:37 What Lav? 07:38 it's that 99% of the sites say THE EXACT SAME THING :P 07:38 Yeah, that's true. They all quote the same thing cause they know nothing else. :P 07:38 i think lego star wars gets released this month for console games. 07:38 But what I have found out, is that the most recent news about it was over a year ago. xD 07:38 Yup, it does. 07:39 the info is so old, that it says Ninjago movie is in 2016, when it's supposed to be 2017 :P 07:39 xD 07:40 lego scooby do movie was not a good movie, was disappointed with that one. 07:40 They made a movie? 07:41 didn't watch it yet, it's on my to-watch list for the summer :P 07:41 Oh, lav, they haven't discontinued the paper magazine, I just haven't merged my account. :P 07:41 if they bought out a game for it i would not get it. 07:41 lol alex 07:42 most difficult to find games with the right mix of stuff. 07:42 I just need to go find my membership number... 07:43 yeah fusion, many games have an amazing perk in one section of game development, but the rest of the features aren't that good 07:43 multi player, chat, some battle but not too much, able to explore, not over complex inventory system, not keen on guilds. 07:45 I like the idea of working together to achieve a goal but most guilds are run by dictators. 07:45 I'm hoping that they add more purpose in Worlds, cause right now all it is is explore, and that can get rather boring... 07:45 in worlds, when you meet and buy all characters, and find everything in the boxes, the exploration gets bland :P 07:46 so do u have to buy everything to make progress or can u progress by grinding too? 07:47 really, the characters are bought by studs, which are so easy to get it's not even challenging :P 07:47 right now the only thing you have to pay is the price of the game. 07:47 ok. 07:47 Lol, Lav I never collected everything because I got bored after my progress got lost for about the 3rd time. xD 07:47 wait, progress gets wiped? :P 07:48 oh how frustrating :-( 07:48 it IS early access tho... :P 07:49 I don't know why it got wiped, it's not supposed to. :P 07:49 so the progress u have will get wiped upon the games real release anyway? 07:49 I don't think it will. 07:49 But I suppose it's possible. 07:49 cross your fingers X X X X 07:50 Haha, well I don't have any progress right now, it's been forever since I've played. 07:50 ugh, I GTG, cya guys later! :) Error: Invalid time.